Down With Jealousy
by Leah222
Summary: Cowritten with SHERRIE123456. Jake is back for good and wants Miley. Although, so does Nick Jonas. War is on and it's time for Miley to choose between her future with the sweet Jonas brother or her past love, Jake Ryan. Jealousy is raging.JILEY!
1. The Start of it All

Down With Jealousy

School was starting in a week, and Miley was determined to make this year the best year yet. The previous years have been so, so. But, this year was going to be great. Jake was back for good now and now they have the chance to be together. Jake and Miley were planning on meeting today for lunch at Rico's to talk about their relationship. Right now, they were on a break since Jake had left for a year to film a movie called, JT's World.

Miley nervously stood before her mirror wondering if today was going to be awkward. She grabbed her car keys and jumped into her Jeep Liberty.

She set foot in Rico's and peered around looking for the familiar face. Miley looked for a few seconds and didn't recognize anyone. She sat down at a table, and waited for a few minutes, before deciding to give up and leave. Right as she was about to get back into her car, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around, and saw the gorgeous face of Jake Ryan. Miley squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly hug.

"Hey," He said in his deep sexy voice.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to show." Miley smiled nervously.

"I wouldn't never do that to you, you know that." Jake smiled reassuringly.

Miley blushed, "Same old Jake."

Jake turned a light shade of pink and took Miley's elbow and took her back into Rico's.

They both sat down at a table and smiled awkwardly at each other. Jake nervously scratched the back of his head.

"So…" Jake mumbled.

Miley grinned at Jake. "So, how did the movie turn out?"

Jake looked up at Miley and smiled mischievously. "I don't know, how 'bout you come to the premier and tell me?"

Miley's insides lit up, but she was confused as if wanted her to come as a friend or more… "Yeah I'd love to but, um, would you be taking me as a friend…? Or more?"

Jake smiled skittishly. "I'd like option two… but what do you want?"

"I'd like option number two too." Then Miley and Jake shared a chuckle at how it sounded.

Jake reached across the table and held Miley's hand and they shared a knowing look. Rico approached their table and knocked it, breaking their hands apart. Miley looked up at Rico, annoyed. Rico smiled mischievously and cackled. "What would you two like to eat?"

Miley scowled and rolled her eyes, "A hamburger is fine with me."

Jake smiled and laced Miley's hand with his again. "That's what I love most about you; most girls would just order a salad and water."

Miley blushed. "Well I'm not like most other girls, am I?" Miley secretly thought in her head most other girls don't have a pop star alter ego now do they? Jake smiled and faced Rico.

"Cheese fries and a coke please." Rico rolled his eyes and reluctantly went back behind the counter. "So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just hung out with Lilly and Oliver basically." Miley told him.

"Are you sure you didn't just mope around thinking about how much you missed me?" Jake said sarcastically.

"Hah that's most definitely what I did." Miley grinned, then her cell phone rang, ruining the moment. She looked down at her cell phone then reluctantly back at Jake.

"Go ahead, take it." Jake smiled. Miley bit her lip knowing from the caller I.D that it was Nick Jonas.

"Hello?" Miley answered.

"Hannah darling how are you?"

Miley covered the phone with her other hand hoping Jake wouldn't overhear knowing his jealousy issues.

"Uh, Hey how are you?" Miley said trying to sound non-suspicious.

"I'm great now that I'm talking with you."

Miley smiled but quickly stopped knowing Jake was looking at her and not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Uh, so what's up?"

"Nothing, really. So, there's this premier tonight. Want to come with me?" Nick asked.

Miley cringed when he asked, "Sorry, I can't I uh, already have other plans."

She could hear Nick sigh on the other side of the phone, "Aw, that's too bad. Well, this week we are hanging out and that's a final."

Miley nodded, "Yes, well I have to go. See you later."

She hung up the phone before Nick could say goodbye. She slid her phone back into her pocket and fiddled with her silver wear.

"So, what was that about?" Jake asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing just Oliver." Miley mumbled.

Jake nodded unconvincingly, "Okay," Then, the conversation came to a halt. "So, since we have been on a break have you dated anyone else?"

Miley bit her lip knowing this conversation was going to be torture, "Uhm, well just one guy. It was really nothing just a couple of weeks. But, now it's over. So, what about you?"

Jake looked down at his lap then back up at Miley again his face unreadable, "Yeah, me too. I've been with like 4 or 5 girls." Jake shrugged like it was no big deal.

Miley kept herself from saying anything although she had to admit she was a bit hurt and maybe a bit jealous.

"So, are you ready to leave?" Jake asked.

Miley nodded, she couldn't force herself to look at Jake. She knew he would instantly detect how she was feeling. "Yeah, I'm just about done."

Miley and Jake walked out of Rico's not touching. She felt more distant to him now than when they were apart. When they reached Miley's car, they hugged awkwardly and Miley gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "So what time are you picking me up tonight." She smiled, trying to hide her real emotions.

"Uh, I don't think I can go anymore." Jake couldn't meet her gaze. He didn't want to face her disappointment.

As much as Miley tried, she couldn't hide the sadness in her voice. "Oh, okay. Well then I guess I'll just see you later?"

"Yeah, later." Jake attempted a smile, then walked away to his own car. As Miley drove away, she couldn't help but think of what a disaster the lunch had turned out to be.

When Miley got home later, she decided to call Nick back and see if the opportunity was still open. Being the sweetheart he was, he hadn't asked anyone else just in case Hannah had changed her mind. Miley quickly got ready for the premier wondering if Jake would get mad. But he couldn't, she thought. He was the one who had turned her down. She desperately wished that Lilly was back from her family vacation. She thought of calling Oliver, but he was never any good with these kinds of situations.

Around eight o'clock Nick picked Hannah up and they started off to the premier. Hannah knew that tonight would be fun because Nick always made her laugh but she couldn't help having a little feeling a guilt in her gut.

Miley had a great time at the premier with Nick, not knowing that Jake was at home watching this on TV, hearing rumors that her and Nick were reportedly seeing each other.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter one of Down With Jealous. Jake isn't going to be mean, don't worry. WE LOVE HIM.

XOXO

SHERRIE&LEAH.


	2. Too ConfusedMadSadOrJealous?

Down With Jealousy

It was the day after the premier and Miley had tried to reach Jake all day. He wasn't answering any of his IM's, texts, or calls. She didn't understand if he was mad at her or if he was just realizing he didn't want to be with her anymore. Maybe he wanted to be back with one of his 4 or 5 girlfriends he had while they weren't together. Realizing that Jake wasn't reachable she just decided to head down to the beach to get something to eat and some sun.

As she reached her favorite table she pulled out her iPod and People Magazine. She was in the middle of reading a ridiculous article about her and Nick being together. Rolling her eyes she sighed in frustration. She got distracted by a big crowd over by the snack bar. Miley squinted her eyes to peer closer at what the crowd was surrounding.

It was Jake in the middle sounding like his old cocky self. Miley put down her iPod and magazine and headed over to where Jake was. The instant he saw her he acted as if he didn't. Miley tapped him on the shoulder confused, "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute."

Jake sighed and shrugged, "I guess." He pulled out his cell phone texting someone.

Miley sighed getting frustrated, so he could answer his other texts but not hers? What was up with him?

"Okay, well what do you want to talk about?" Jake asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh, alone would be nicer…" Miley said.

Jake shrugged and followed Miley, "So?"

Miley looked into Jakes face, "I've been trying to reach you all morning… why haven't you been answering my calls?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "I lost my phone."

Miley reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, "Yes, clearly."

Jake snatched it back, "Whatever, so what is it?"

Miley shook her head, what had she done wrong?

Jake sighed impatiently, "Well are you going to say something or can I get back to my friends?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Your _friends?_ I'm sorry I guess you just don't have enough time for me anymore."

"Like that should matter. Why don't you just call up Nick, your _boyfriend._" Jake exclaimed.

Miley stared at him unbelievingly. "Who are you going to trust Jake, People Magazine or ME?" Jake looked down at his feet.

"I-I don't know what to believe. It sure didn't seem hard for you to replace me." Jake said, looking hurt. Miley laughed.

"Don't even say that! YOU replaced ME with five different girls, Jake! I waited for you!" Miley shouted. Jake stared blankly at her, not knowing what to say. Miley sighed and turned around, grabbing her iPod and magazine, then storming off to her car.

The rest of the day Miley chilled with Oliver at his place. They watched movies and just did the normal things, just without Lilly. Both of them were counting down the days until she got back from vacation. Oliver could tell that Miley had been upset about something, but opted not to say anything to her about it. Miley periodically checked her phone, but not one call from Jake. When Miley got home, a dozen roses were waiting on her front porch. She excitedly read the card, hoping they were from Jake. She was filled with disappointment as the card said, _"Hey Hannah, thanks for keeping me company at the premier, hope to see you again soon__ Nick." _

She opened the door and was greeted by her dad who was sitting on the couch watching football. "Hey bud, Jake stopped by and left these for you." He said, pointing to the kitchen table. She excitedly raced over to the table and saw a box of chocolates and a cute teddy bear holding a heart saying, "Sorry!"

Miley got out her cell phone and called Jake. Unfortunately it went to voicemail. She left him a message telling him thank you for the chocolates and teddy bear and that she was sorry for getting angry with him today. She debated saying I love you at the end, but decided against it, not knowing his feelings.

Miley woke up the next morning to Jake calling her cell phone.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Well, hello sleepy head." Jake said. Miley could tell he was smiling on the other end and she smiled too.

"Hi, what's up?" Miley asked.

"Nothing, do you think that you would be able to hang out today?"

Miley smiled, "Yeah, I think so."

"Great, meet me at the beach in a half an hour."

Miley got up and showered not certain what they were going to do, so she decided to put on a bathing suit underneath her outfit. Twenty minutes before they were supposed to meet Miley got into her car and headed down towards the beach. She sat in the sand for a while listening to her iPod, when she felt arms being wrapped around her and pulling her up. Miley turned around facing Jake. They hugged each other and he grabbed her hand pulling her towards the dock. "Where are we going?" Miley asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Jake smiled and covered Miley's eyes, guiding her down the dock. When they stopped, Miley tried to peek through his fingers but he quickly shut them over her eyes tighter. Miley groaned but followed where he led her. As she stepped down she could feel the ground was wobbly and he guided her to a seat. She heard an engine start up and after a few minutes Jake took his hand away from her eyes. She opened them up and realized that her and Jake were on a yacht boating around the Pacific.

Miley smiled and gave Jake a hug, "Wow this is amazing!"

Jake smiled and pulled a basket out from under the seat, "I was thinking we would have a day on the sea, I packed us a very romantic lunch of peanut butter and jelly and of course some cake." He smiled sweetly.

Miley grinned and held hands with Jake, "You didn't have to do this, especially after what I said to you yesterday. I don't deserve this." Miley shook her head and looked out at the ocean.

Jake leaned in and nuzzled close to her ear and whispered, "You deserve everything." Miley blushed and leaned in closer to Jake and kissed him lightly. That day Miley felt closer to Jake than ever.

The next night, Jake and Miley went to a cool hamburger joint for dinner. Throughout the dinner they had a great conversation but Miley had to keep ignoring the persistent calls she was getting. While they were waiting for the check, Miley decided to go to the bathroom. Her phone started to vibrate on the table while she was gone. Jake picked it up, thinking it was Oliver.

"Hey, did you like the flowers I sent?" Nick Jonas smooth voice filled the phone. Jake was shocked and didn't say anything. _What flowers? _Jake thought to himself. When there was no answer, Nick kept repeating Hannah's name. After a minute or two, he sighed and hung up. Jake was still shocked and angry. He looked through Miley's recent calls and noticed many of them were Nick. He was still holding the phone, shocked and confused at the information he was processing when Miley came back to the table. She snatched the phone away quickly.

"What are you doing with my phone?!" She snapped. Jake looked up at Miley and glared.

"What? You don't want me to know about your secret calls with your _other _boyfriend?" Jake retorted back, not excepting Miley to blow up at him like that.

"Jake, first off Nick and I aren't going out. Can I not be friends with another guy? Or is it that you can't trust me?! And if that's the case I don't even want to consider starting a relationship with you again. I'm sick of this fighting and we aren't even together yet. I mean, imagine what it we be like when we ARE going out!" Miley yelled, not caring that she was causing a scene in the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Can you please believe me when I say I'll trust you a lot more now?" Jake pleaded. Miley stared blankly at him.

"Oh, just like you trusted me?" She said, being sarcastic. Jake looked up at Miley with the saddest face. He started to plead but Miley grabbed her cell phone and quickly left the restaurant.

Once Miley was outside she speed dialed Oliver's number. She needed a ride, seeing as Jake drove her there. Oliver agreed to come pick her up right away, and he was true to his word. He was almost there when Jake came outside.

He gently touched Miley's arm. "Please let me give you a ride at least." Miley snatched her arm away. At that second, Oliver pulled up.

"No thanks." She sneered meanly. She got in the car without saying any last words and drove away, leaving Jake behind.

So there'ssss chapter two for you. Hope you liked it.** PLEASE REVIEW!** Thanks.Oh and yes Jake does know Miley is Hannah Montana but she couldn't say it with Rico right there, also Nick doesn't know about that.

**XOXO,**

LEAH&SHERRIE.


	3. False Intentions

Down With Jealousy

It was three days after Miley and Jake's big fight and Lilly was finally coming home today. Miley and Jake hadn't spoken since the fight although he had called her 13 times a day, also sending her a dozen flowers a day. Miley didn't want to speak with Jake until she had spoken with Lilly, she needed her advice on what she should do. Also, Nick's calls had been getting more frequent she had a feeling this was going to turn out to be a very confusing love triangle.

Miley and Oliver stood below a WELCOME HOME sign in Lilly's home. It was about 15 minutes after Lilly was suppose to come home from her vacation and they were both getting anxious to see their best friend. Finally they heard the key in the lock and the front door open. The two of them raced towards Lilly and embraced her in a 5 minute hug. They were all talking excitedly but Miley was only half into the conversation. The Jake thing was still bugging her.

Lilly looked at Miley concerned, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Miley shook her head and looked down, "Oh it's nothing it's just… Jake."

Lilly sat down and pulled Miley down next to her. "It's just we've only been hanging out for a week and only talking about getting back together and we have already had two fights because of him not trusting me around Nick. It just frustrates me so much!"

Lilly nodded her head understanding, "Well, have you guys spoken since your last fight?"

"No, and the last time I saw him was when I left him at the burger joint. I don't know what to do. If we do get together I just don't want it to be us fighting… all the time. But I don't want to have to miss him like I did all last year." She looked down then shook her head and tried to smile convincingly, "But enough about me and Jake, how was your trip?"

Later that night, Miley was sitting up in her room getting ready for school the next day. She wasn't nervous about it at all. She was already through with the tough part of high school and now all of her classes were just crafts and photo shop, easy stuff. The only thing she was nervous about was seeing Jake. She took a look at her schedule online she gasped when she saw that now Jake was in all of her classes except her study hall. This was bad. How was she going to face him? But, on a lighter note, Lilly was in half of her classes.

Miley had butterflies in her stomach as she walked down the halls to her first class, communications. Lilly was walking with her. Finally, they reached there first class. Jake was already in there sitting down along with everyone else. There were two open seats left and Lilly took the one furthest away from Jake, leaving Miley with the seat next to Jake. Miley kept her eyes on the floor as she walked towards the seat.

The teacher walked in and introduced himself to the class. Then he made them do an exercise with the person sitting next to them. They had to tell them what there first impression of them was. Then after they did that they had to explain four reasons why that impression might be wrong or right. Miley dreaded this. Of course she was next to Jake. The class turned to the person sitting next to them and started talking. Jake turned towards Miley and at first she just sat there and stared in front of her but then Jake whispered, "Miley we have to do this."

Miley rolled her eyes and turned towards Jake she met him square in the eyes and glared, "I'll go first. Cocky, self absorbed, selfish, arrogant." Jake rolled his eyes but continued to stare into her eyes.

"My turn. Jealous, cheater, sweet, pretty." Miley rolled her eyes, "Now I have to agree or disagree with what you said. I'm not cocky I just put an act on so I don't get hurt by people who don't care about others feelings. I'm not self absorbed because half the time I'm thinking about your feelings and if they're hurt or not. This also goes with the selfish part. If I'm arrogant it's because I'm trying to be perfect for you."

Miley softened up a bit and replied, "Okay, now it's my turn. I'm not jealous because I trust those who I care about, I'm not a cheater because I would never do that to anyone, and I'm not sweet because I always seem to hurt the one I care about most when I'm angry, but I can't really disagree with the last one…" Miley grinned and Jake's face lit up. He was about to ask her if she was forgiving him but the teacher began to talk again and Miley raced out of the classroom when class was over.

During the rest of the classes Jake never got the chance to talk to Miley and during lunch Miley hid in the bathrooms with Lilly, avoiding Jake. But now, school was over and Miley headed toward her car, who knew avoiding someone could be so exhausting? But as she approached her car, Jake was leaning against the hood.

"Hey there," He said quietly. Miley nodded her head in acknowledgment. Jake leaned in closer to Miley and asked, "What's going on with us?"

Miley looked into his eyes and answered truthfully, "I…I don't know."

"Miley, I care about you a lot and I really want to work this out." Jake said honestly.

"I just think if it was meant to be then it wouldn't be this hard." Miley said, blinking back tears as she was about to get into her car. She was about to shut the door when Jake stopped her.

"Relationships take work. And yeah, at times they can be a pain in the ass, but in the end Miles, it's so worth it. This, is so worth it." Jake pleaded.

"I-I just don't know, Jake. I don't know if I can do this. I can't take being hurt again." She said sadly, letting a tear slip before driving away, leaving a distressed Jake behind.

"But…I love you." Jake whispered to no on in particular. Miley had already driven away, breaking his heart in two.

**Ok****ay,**** Ok****ay**** so it's a bit dramatic towards the end but what can we say? We love JILEY thanks for the reviews guys we appreciate it… keep them coming!!!**

**XOXO**

**LEAH&SHERRIE**


	4. Fights and More Fights

Down With Jealousy

That night Jake made a million phone calls to Miley's cell phone but she ignored all of them, not sure what she had left to say to him. But, around 9:30 the calls finally seemed to stop and Miley finally relaxed in her bed.

'pitter, patter'

Miley sat up in her bed and looked around the room frightened. The noise returned and Miley started walking around her room. She passed her window and took a look outside. A dark figure was standing below her window waving up at her. Her heart started to race. Then her cell phone rang and she picked it up, not even checking who it was, "Hello?"

"Miley come down here." Jake's sexy voice commanded.

Miley couldn't help but smile, it was so hard to hate him when he was being such a romantic. She quickly ran down her steps and went out to where Jake was standing, "What are you doing here?"

Jake moved them closer over to a light so he could see her face, "Miley I'm sorry I've been such a jerk lately, forgive me."

Miley looked down at the ground not knowing what to say. Jake stepped in closer and lifted Miley's chin up. He started to lean in for a kiss but Miley turned away at the last second. "I don't know… I don't know if I am ready to get hurt… again."

Jake looked down and sighed, very frustrated, "What can I do to prove to I'm not going anywhere?"

Miley shook her head, "I don't know _you_ figure it out."

Jake stared blankly back at Miley and turned away from her angrily, "Jake, don't leave. Come back and talk to me." She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked into Miley's eyes and leaned her back against the house. He leaned in again to kiss her and this time she didn't move.

"Miles, you just have to trust me and put your heart out there even if you don't know if it's going to get hurt." Jake looked into Miley's eyes again and gave her a quick peck before leaving, "Call me when you make up your mind."

The next day at school Miley and Jake both did a successful job at avoiding each other. Although, when Miley did sneak a look at Jake he'd be looking at her too. At the end of their 6th period class Miley waited for Jake to come out then she took his hand and led him to a more private spot. "Jake, I decided… I want to take a chance with you." Jake broke into a smile and hugged her. They walked hand in hand to their lunch hour and Miley couldn't have been happier with her decision.

After school Jake and Miley headed towards the beach to eat and talk. When they got there it was crowded like usual and they couldn't find a table but, Lilly and Oliver waved them over to a table they were sitting at. There was only one chair left so, Miley just sat on Jake's lap. Not that she was complaining. "Is it just me or is it more crowded for some reason today." Miley said looking around the crowd curiously.

Lilly nodded and took a sip of her smoothie, "Yeah apparently the Jonas Brothers are playing here tonight or something. That means Nick will be here Mil-" Lilly stopped when she felt Miley's foot jam into her leg, "Uh but, who cares about that I mean you don't even know them well at all!" Miley looked down at the table awkwardly and ran her hands through her hair.

"So, are you guys going to see them?" Jake asked curiously. He looked at Miley. She couldn't tell if he was going to be mad if she said she was going or not so she just decided to answer truthfully.

"Uhm, I don't know Lilly and I might just catch the show later. You want to come? It will be fun." Miley smiled at Jake trying to act like this wasn't a sensitive topic for them.

Jake grinned and nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll go but, there isn't going to be dancing is there?"

Miley giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll dance, you can watch."

Jake smirked and shrugged his shoulder, "Sounds like fun to me." They both leaned in closer for a kiss. Lilly and Oliver looked away awkwardly then announced they were going to go and get their homework done and to pick them up for the concert. Miley stood up and stretched Jake put his hands around her waist, "So, what would you like to do right now."

Miley bit her lip and acted like she was thinking hard, "Hm, well I do have some chemistry homework I need to get done."

"Maybe I could help you out with that."

Miley giggled and leaned in closer, "Oh really…"

Jake nodded and gave her a kiss, "Well, I guess that is sort of helpful but I think I'm going to need a little more help."

Jake laughed, "Oh really?" Miley nodded her head. Jake smiled and bent down to pick her up cradling her in his arms. Miley giggled and protested to be put on the ground. But, Jake refused and carried her around until there was a free beach chair. He laid her down on the chair then made her scoot over to make room for him. They talked and laughed for awhile but then Miley's dad called and told her that Nick had called asking if Hannah wanted to go to the concert tonight and to call him back. Ugh, now she needed to make up an excuse to why she couldn't go. Sometimes being Hannah and Miley at the same time was a huge pain. Oh well, she would deal with that later. Right now she was comfortable cuddling with her adorable boyfriend.

"You know what?" Jake asked. Miley felt the rumble of his voice through his chest.

She shook her head, "What?"

He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head, "I finally feel good about being here in a normal high school… with you."

Miley could help but smile, "Well, I can't wait to spend my senior year… with you."

Miley went home later a picked out her outfit for the Jonas Brother's concert. After awhile she chose faded jeans and a cute tank top under a v-neck sweater. Jake came over to her house about five minutes before Lilly and Oliver picked everyone up.

The concert was great. Lilly, Miley, Jake, and Oliver all enjoyed the music. Jake didn't get mad, and neither did Miley. During a break that the band was taking, Nick Jonas came down from the built stage and went across the Rico's beach area, looking for a bathroom. Lilly, Jake, Miley, and Oliver were all standing close to the bathrooms to get away from the crowd and noise for a little while.

"Miley, when is your next Hannah concert?" Oliver asked Miley.

"Uh, not for a while. I've been thinking about taking a break from Hannah. Living in these two totally different worlds is getting so exhausting. I wish Hannah would just go away for a while-" Miley stopped mid-sentence when she saw Nick Jonas staring at her, wide eyed.


	5. The Hannah Secret

Down With Jealousy

_Oh shit, _Miley thought. Her heart stopped. Did he get it now? Did he know Miley was Hannah? By the look on Nick's face, she assumed he did. Maybe the information he had heard helped him piece together everything, and he recognized her face, except with brown hair surrounding it.

"H-Hannah?" Nick said while cautiously walking closer to the circle of friends. Miley glanced around at Jake, then Oliver and Lilly, hoping for help. All of their mouths formed perfect O's.

"Uh, surprise?" Miley said, not knowing what else to do.

"Whoa. This is incredible! You're Miley and… Hannah?" Nick asked, looking very confused. He had never meet Miley so he must of heard Oliver say her name.

"Yes I am. I would have told you eventually." Miley said to Nick, not wanting Nick to get mad at her for not telling him. It wasn't the sort of thing Nick would do but she wanted him to know that, just incase. Of course, she forgot about Jake and nervously glanced at him, seeing how he would react to this. His eyebrows were furrowed and she could tell he was holding back his anger.

"It's fine, I totally get it that you wanted to have a normal life too. I think it's a great idea. I've got to get back to the set though, we're starting up again soon. And _Miley, _we got to hang out soon!" Nick waved, and then headed off.

Once Nick was gone, Jake whispered, "You never told me you guys

were so close," angrily in Miley's ear. Then he walked off closer to the stage to listen to the band which would be back soon. Miley walked up to Jake pushing through the crowd.

"Jake, I just needed to tell him that, I didn't want to get him mad and have him tell." Miley pleaded to Jake. Jake stepped aside further and further away from Miley.

She rolled her eyes and leaned in to whisper to Jake, "Well, I'm going to go talk to someone who _will _talk to me."

She pushed through the crowd and sneaked back behind the stage. So far Nick knowing about the Hannah Secret was working out. Normally, she would have never been able to get back stage as Miley, but now he knows so she'll be able to get back there.

Miley listened to the rest of the songs backstage while waiting for Nick to finish. After six more songs, Miley heard Nicks voice fill the beach.

"Alright, we're done for tonight! Thank you all for coming out tonight!" The band smiled at their fans and waved as they walked off the stage.

"Han-" Nick started.

"Miley." She corrected him.

"Right, Miley. So did you like the concert?" He asked while walking towards the cooler, grabbing them each a water. He handed her hers.

"Thank you. And yes, the concert was great. You better be at my next one!" She joked.

"I will be, don't worry." Nick laughed.

"Uh, Miley?" Miley turned her head around and saw Lilly, Oliver, and Jake standing there.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We're going home, you coming?" Lilly asked.

Miley glared at Jake. "I think I'll get a ride. From _Nick._" She said, then turned to Nick and touched his arm, "That's okay right?" Nick nodded and Miley smiled at Lilly. "See you later!" Her friends walked off and she turned back to Nick, "So, want to grab a bite to eat?"

Nick nodded and Miley led him to the snack bar. They shared a smoothie and talked and laughed about all the awkward situations Miley went through while leading her double life.

At 10 30 Nick dropped Miley off and promised to call her later the next day about making plans to hang out. When Miley walked up to her front door and made her way to the door but before she could open it Jake blocked the way.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize, but you were out with _him._" Jake said.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Jake not this again you promised you were going to trust me more.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry."

Miley sighed, "Yes, I know you're always sorry."

Jake tilted his head confused, "What are you getting at."

"It's just that you always apologize but you never change."

"Oh like I don't know let's say Nick, oh wait he's perfect I forgot."

Miley sighed, "Whatever Jake."

She walked into her house and slammed the door, she was sick of Jake's jealousy. Tonight was a nice break from it.

Miley watched TV for a few hours, but all she could think about was Jake. She really didn't want to ruin their relationship because it was something she valued. When Jake and her weren't fighting, they always had the best times together. He was sweet, and she could maybe even love him. She decided that maybe if they took a break now, it would save their relationship in the long run. Like maybe spending time apart will make them realize how they want to be together, and it would be better next time. She decided to call Jake.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Hey Jake…" Miley said. Not angry from their previous fight. She just wanted to make things right.

"Hey miles… what's up?" Jake said in a voice that was trying to be happy. Miley could tell he was just covering up his sadness. She didn't know that it actually bothered him a lot when they got in fights.

"Nothing much. But I want to talk to you about something." She told him.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"I…I think it would be best if we took a break. I mean, I don't want to date anyone else, and I don't plan on it. It's just, I think it could do us good to be apart for a while."

"Is…is that really what you want?" His voice was filled with disappointment. Miley didn't mean to hurt him.

"Yeah, I think it is. But it's not like this is forever, I do want to be with you again." Miley told him honestly.

"Okay." Okay? Miley thought. That's all Jake had to say about this. "Well, see you around." Jake said before hanging up. Miley was going to suggest they catch a movie or lunch as friends, but he was already off the line. Little did she know Jake was going to be making a good _friend _soon…


End file.
